Something About Love
by xfearlessxdreams
Summary: Logan Lerman had everything he ever wanted. The only thing left is love... Will one girl change everything?
1. Chapter 1

I crossed my legs as I sat on the leather arm chair in my office, facing the opposite direction of the room. I was looking at the view of New York -yes, Reader, The New York City- and it was always the same.

There will always be mothers motivating their children to hurry up and get in the car or they'll be late for school, grandparents taking the stubborn, bratty little grandkids to the candy store or a walk in the park, Teenagers as well as young adults walking their dogs, usually being accompanied by a partner-mostly the opposite sex - and basking in the warm afternoon. Business man ( like me) or women snaking through the cramped crowd and slow walkers, jogging or talking to their cellular devices to make sure they didn't miss the bus or train.

"Mr. Lerman?" A soft voice, snapped me out from my speculation over the people and I gradually turned my chair around.

"Yes?" I looked at Jessica, my secretary who was bobbing her head at the door. Her red curls fell on her shoulders as her fudge eyes were on me.

"The meeting with the presenter from AOC company is in 10 minutes," she reminded me, clutching on the small black book she was holding.

"Okay. Thank you, Jessica" I said, showing her a small smile.

You probably wondering who am I right now. Am I right, Reader?

I am Logan Wade Lerman. I am the CEO of A-List company and not to brag or anything, I am a successful businessman. I made money, I live in a quite exquisite penthouse here. I basically have everything - you name it. But there's still one thing I never actually find in my life and it was something I least expected- Love.

I never find the right girl for me, I once thought I will ever be.

"I want a grandchild before I break a hips, Logan!" My mother chided, almost in every phone call I made.

I would always rolled my eyes and find an excuse to drop the damn topic that my mom would always find a way to talk me about it. She even find me girls that supposedly suit me. But none of these girls ( mostly are the daughter of her friends) fascinate me. To this day, I still doesn't know why.

Well, that was before I met Selena Gomez.

Who is she? Keep reading, dear Reader.

I was on my way to the office when my car broke down. I was still in 'okay' mood as I tried and tried but a single phone call had had me a mental breakdown.

"You have at least fifteen minutes to get here! Or our deal with Clementine is off!" I heard Emma Watson, co-worker rasped at the other side of the line.

"I know, I know. I'm Sorry. My car broke down, I am on my way now!" I gripped tight on my cell phone as I snaked into the walkers infiltrated the streets. It was nearly eight o'clock but New York was already packed with sea of people.

I found myself rushing through my office, it was just a block away. I was focusing to the front, I forgot that there were still people walking around me. Next thing I know I found myself falling over a petite girl. I glanced up from the ground, and my emerald eyes locked with the girl's mocha gems.

This sound stupid and all but I could've swear my stomach did back flips. If I wasn't in a rush, I would've stayed there and asked for her name.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, picking up my phone on the ground and walked off leaving her.

I thought this was just regular coincidence, but little did I know, it was karma that led me to… her.

To something called Love.

**I know its short, but this is the beginning. **


	2. Chapter 2

I sealed the deal with Clementine company, that morning, thank Lord. I was just there on time. Emma was relieved and so was I.

I sat at the lounge of the 12th floor of the office, having a mug of coffee as I flipped through some proposal that David had sent this morning. I felt kind of weird somehow.. I don't know if weird was the word I was looking for, but my mind won't stop thinking about the brown-eyed girl I bumped earlier. Maybe I felt bad cause I knocked her out in the middle of the street and just walked off like that (I do apologize, but I don't think she heard me) or maybe because I am not the lightest person on Earth or maybe it was something else…something I couldn't figured out ( and been bothering me since this morning ) .

I glanced at my wrist watch, it was nearly the end of lunch time. I finished my coffee, grabbed the file and went out from the lounge. I saw Emma flirting shameless with Tom Felton, the new Brit boy I hired earlier this month. It was so obvious that Emma had a fling thing going on with this dude. I admit he was quite a charmer; the accent, the dirty, sandy blonde hair which was cut perfectly framing his features, his height - he was actually a bit taller than me- and he made Emma giggled and blushed every time he speak.

I wasn't going to interrupt whatever they were talking -of course- and I turned the knob of my office. I sat there, finishing the pile of work until it was nearly the end of the shift. I wasn't paying any attention actually, 'till Emma walked in, with her coat on and huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, you're not going home?" She asked, pushing her hands in her cream-colored Burberry trench coat.

"Yes, I'm finishing this off" I said, glancing at her before turning back to the computer screen.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go now… I'll see you tomorrow" Emma responded and turned on her heels.

"You're not going to wait for me?" I looked up to her. Emma is my best friend since pre-K. She is indeed a fine lady. Her shiny, auburn brown curls cascaded neatly on her shoulder, her mocha tinted orbs twinkled in delight, her slim curves is pretty attractive to me but I was never engrossed to her in that way. I love Emma, very much but I just don't see me and her together.

"I..I have a date with Tom tonight," she said, her cheeks painted with a slight red in color.

"Oh, I see…" I stopped, grinning at her.

"What?" She asked while smiling. Her cheeks was flushed red.

"Nothing,"

"I like him, alright? Not a big deal"

"I didn't say anything" I smirked, re-arranging the files on my desk.

"Whatever," I head she muttered and I could sense she was smiling from ear to ear. "Bye, Logan" And by the time I looked up, she was already out the door.

* * *

**20th floor, Garden Angels Apartment**

The clocked on my gray walls glared midnight. I was still tossing and tossing in my bed. I sighed, arms opened wide like an airplane and I stared at my ceiling; Love have nothing to do with what you expected, its what you expected to give-which is everything.

Its true.

Although I never really knew what its like to be in love, but I had witnessed some love in my life. My mother and my father had been loving each other for the longest time and I can tell that they still do. Their love was so pure without any impurities and all, it was so…magical. I know, I know, Reader. Love can be just an illusion for some people, but this wasn't. It was those things that made you smile every time you mother talked about your father and still had the sparks in her eyes.

I adore this kind of love. The love that never grow old despite of their age.

I slowly found myself drifting to sleep.

**Please review :)**


End file.
